The present invention relates to a wheel for motor vehicles in general.
More specifically, the object of the invention is a wheel for a motor vehicle which includes a metal outer rim for supporting a tire.
The motor vehicle wheel of the invention is characterised in that it also includes
first and second annular elements, also both made of metal and each arranged within the rim and having a circumferential skirt adjacent the rim, with an edge connected to a corresponding edge of the rim, and an inner annular flange lying in a plane substantially orthogonal to the axis of the wheel and facing and fixed to a corresponding flange on the other annular element so an to form an annular assembly for fixing to a wheel hub, and
stiffening means provided in the region between the rim and the circumferential claddings of the said annular elements.
According to a further characteristic, a metal spacer ring is positioned between the flanges of the said annular elements.
According to a first aspect of the invention, the aforesaid stiffening means include a heat resistant plastics material, a high-density polyurethane resin for example, injected into this region.
As well as, or as an alternative to, this plastics material, the stiffening means may also includes at least a pair of shaped metal rings, interposed between the rim and the circumferential claddings of the said annular elements.